


Mornings

by strawnilla



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddyfight Week #7 [AU of Choice]: A word from him to last an entire day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to mention that the reason there isnt number 5 is because i made it an amv!!
> 
> [here's the link to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajDngfbXYi4)
> 
> \ o / and thats the last of the buddyfight week things i did back in january!!! thank you for reading!!

Tasuku always makes one stop before work and school.

The place isn't exactly a hole in the wall, nor is it an extravagantly famous spot crowded with people. It's a modest outlet with simple decorations and an atmosphere that makes you feel like you're at home. Which isn't too surprising, since it's entirely run by one family as an extension of their own family home.

Tasuku loves the food and drinks there, but that's not the only reason he's a frequent customer.

As Tasuku opens the door and lets the bell ring, his eyes scan the premises for a familiar set of golden eyes. He finds what he's looking for standing behind the counter, filling the dispenser with new straws.

The sweet smell of breakfast and coffee make him lick his lips without realizing.

Gao looks up when he notices Tasuku close by and grins. "Good morning, Tasuku-senpai!"

Tasuku's smile comes just as easily. "Good morning, Gao."

"The usual set, right?"

Tasuku nods in response and Gao sets about to get his order ready. A simple egg sandwich or two to fill his stomach, and a cup of coffee to give him the energy he needs.

But what he likes most in his usual set isn't the food or the drink.

"Have a good day, Tasuku-senpai!" Gao says as he hands over the paper bag, his smile as bright as ever despite it being early in the morning. Tasuku takes the bag and says, "Thank you. You too, Gao. Stay safe."

He walks out and meets up with Jack, who had been waiting outside this entire time because he didn't want to be bothered to change in his mini-form, like always. Tasuku doesn't complain about it anymore.

What Tasuku likes most about the usual set is Gao wishing him a good day.


End file.
